Alternate Timelines
Several alternate timelines are shown to exist in the Heroton group series, some even being the focus of some of the branches. Shown below are the specific timelines and their specific Differences. A number beside a character's name indicates which dimension (what timeline) they are from; if there is no number beside the character's name, that means that they are from the dimension (timeline) the description is under. Time Travel The Concept of Time Travel is worked in two ways, Effected by either Chaos Control or Chronos Control. Time Travel would Result in the creation of a alternate universe, as the user's timeline would Remain the same, and effecting anything in the past or future would Alter that Timeline alone. The Only True way to Alter one's past is with Chronos Control, were affecting the past would truly effect the outcome of the future, however the only user of Chronos Control is Silver the Hedgehog. Original Timeline (Timeline 0) Normal Timeline (Timeline I) As the name implies, this is the Main Timeline of the series, Created after Maxime destroyed "Timeline 0" and sent M4, Natallie and Nagato Cores to random points in the past. Universe of Shiromato (Timeline II) "Shiromato's Universe", Also known as The Parallel Timeline or Timeline II, is a Timeline that was first thought to have been created by Silver the Hedgehog, but later discovered it was the doing of Maxime (Though Silver's actions, however, did alter the events that would transpire in that time). It has yet to be fully gone into detail, but was shown in both The Second Movie, as well as the ending of F.E.R. The name was taken from the protagonist of that Timeline. It is also the Universe in Which The Heroton Group: Budokai Takes Place. Differences from the main Timeline Minor Major *Natashaa Leointh does not exist (As she was abducted when she was a baby to live in the main timeline). **Her Role was taken by Tomoya Shuirono, who plays a Larger role in this timeline. *Tomoya is the lone survivor of the Royal Family of Teria, where as his mother is still alive in the main Timeline. *Meme does exist in this Universe, until 2010 where she is taken away by Silver to the Normal Universe, ergo taking her out of that timeline for good when she becomes Miruchi. *Ruichi is awakened prematurely and goes renegade, she kills most of the people that would become Members of the Heroton group, like Ruru, Sonic and Shadow to name a few. **She then absorbs her victims and becomes "Ruigami". The Eloy and Ruichi of the Main Timeline appear to put an end to her. *The Heroton group only consists of Eloy and Tomoya for a long while. *Ruigami's onslaught had changed Eloy's Personality to Chaotic Neutral rather than Chaotic Good. **Physically he is different as well, he loses his right eye (To Control Ruigami, he later wears an eye patch), he is very skinny to the point of being underweight, and his hair is long spiky rather than long straight. *At the End of F.E.R., The Members of the Somas save Fernando and Tiffany are reincarnated as Children in this timeline, Tomoya becomes their caretaker. **While normally being interested in girls, Tomoya develops feelings for Eloy, feelings that he hides due to being called out for homosexuality. *When Ruichi dies in the Main Timeline, she is Reincarnated as the 19-year old Ruichi Lambda, given a false memories and being fully human instead of a replica. **Ruichi and Eloy end up together in this timeline, a contrast to the Main timeline where Eloy is only interested in her Original. *Maxime and Eve do not exist in this Universe, as the Maxime of the Main timeline took them as Children and made them into Sigma and Iota respectively. **As a Result, the Dr. Eggman of this Universe is far more sinister (On Par with Eggman Nega), going beyond the point of Insane. *The Dr. Eggman of Timeline II is more ruthless and cunning than the Main timeline Eggman. Physically, he is different as well: **He replaced his right arm with an arm of a Terian so he could wield a False Master sword. **He is more Monsterish looking, dressing up in kingly clothes as well. **He is more mobile, running around and attacking with Raw power rather then relying on mechs. **He Refers to himself as Kuroshi Kintobor when he and Shiro became fated enemies in the war between the Goddesses Celes and Luna. Universe of Violetta (Timeline III) The "Violetta Timeline", Also known as The Female Protagonist Timeline or Timeline III, is a Timeline that Main Character Eloy A. Rosario, does not exist, instead, Violetta M. Rosario is born in his place and takes the role of the Main Character. While her universe follows the main flow of the normal Timeline, there are changes to it as well, ranging from Minor to major. It's unknown how this timeline came into being, but it's possible it's simply one of the many of the infinite Possibilities that exist. Differences from the Main Timeline Minor Major *Violetta M. Rosario is born instead of Eloy A. Rosario. She replaces Eloy as the Main Character **Violetta never combines her False Master Sword and Keyblade, instead Preferring to dual wield. Nether of them have transformed to match their owner yet as well. *Ruichi in this Universe is instead a man (Due to Violetta being unable to be with Meme on the grounds that they are both girls), this Male Version is Dubbed "Daigami Cores" *This Universe's version of the Shiromato story is different, Daichi becomes Daigami Just like Ruigami in the Shiromato Universe, however, Erick HeartGold is the only survivor, and Changes his appearance when becoming Shiromato rather than sealing his soul in a Suit of Armor (Although he transformed into Nobody to void his heart as a weakness) *While Maxime is still Responsible for the Majority of the events just as he is in the Main Timeline, however, he is Usurped by Ganondorf Nagi in Year VIII. Universe of Twilight (Timeline IV) Known as the "Twilight Universe" or Timeline IV, is a recently created due to the accidental Time Travel caused by Anastasia to the Current Timeline (Timeline I). In This Timeline, All of the events played out almost exactly as Timeline I, however, Anastasia discovered and joined the Group during Year VII, Because of this, She Married Eloy and Took over Meme's Place as leader. They, however, were completely unprepared for the Return of Vega and the Appearance of Hades, resulting in several deaths, such as Nana, Yole' and many others. After Aigis Sacrifices herself, however, Preventing Hades from Transforming, Anna is able to obtain a super form, and Destroys Hades. Anna then goes back in time to try and Prevent this future, but accidentally goes into Timeline I, resulting in this Timeline remaining unchanged.